


That perches in the soul

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Recovery, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hearing Warren's been kidnapped makes Peter panic. Getting him back is a relief, but he's unsettled. Luckily, Kurt and Peter are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Callisto/Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	That perches in the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Either Kurt, Peter or both make Warren discover how much pleasure he can receive from getting his wings groomed and kissed.
> 
> Inspired by the time Warren got kidnapped in the comics [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/db/b9/b4dbb9db3b028baeb1590bde944f22db.jpg) and dressed up in bondage gear by Callisto.

Peter was lying on his bed, fiddling with a Rubik's cube Warren had given him, when his step-father's voice sounded in his head. Charles seemed worried. 

_Peter, will you get Kurt and come to my office please, I need to talk to you._

Peter reached over and shook Kurt awake. His boyfriend blinked at him sleepily. "Was?"

"Charles wants us," Peter explained. "His office."

Kurt glanced down to check that they were both dressed, then wrapped his arms around Peter, teleporting him to Charles's office. Normally Peter objected to teleporting short distances. It was tiring and he could get there fast just by running. But the look on Charles's face when he arrived stopped him dead.

"What is wrong?" Kurt asked, his tail swishing from side to side anxiously, and Peter tried to brace himself for the worst. He knew that Warren was easily injured - he'd broken his arm last summer in a fall, and Hank had lectured them all about brittle bones. Peter worried whenever Warren went off, but their boyfriend had been staying with his family for a week, and he and Kurt had said they'd be fine. He didn't feel fine now.

"I'm afraid that there's been... an incident. I just got off the phone with Warren's father, it appears Warren's been kidnapped."

"What?" Kurt yelped as Peter was already making his way out of the door, to the garage, planning to steal a car. 

_Peter, stop. I have already sent off a rescue team, and I am going to head to Cerebro to coordinate with them. I felt the two of you should know, given how close you all are._

Peter zipped back to Charles's office. "Why didn't you put me on the rescue team?"

"Because, Peter, you're impulsive and... I wanted you here for when he gets back."

"If he is hurt because we were too slow-" Peter warned, but even raising the idea made him shudder. He didn't want to lose Warren. The boy hadn't been part of his life for that long, but he mattered, just as Kurt did.

"We won't be. I sent our best to bring him home," Charles said, and he wheeled around his desk, pausing to hold out his hands, taking Peter's and Kurt's hands in his own. "We're doing all we can to get him to safety. I wanted to tell you what was happening, and I'll update you as soon as there's any news."

Kurt nodded, muttering thanks and then teleporting back to Peter's room. He settled on the windowsill, perched awkwardly, his tail wrapped around the top of the radiator. "Why would anyone kidnap Varren?"

"He's rich," Peter said quickly. "It might just be that. Maybe someone wanted to demand money and thought that this would be as good a way as any."

"Perhaps," Kurt agreed, fidgeting where he was balanced. He was clearly panicking just as Peter was.

Time passed, and Peter's body itched with the need to do something, to find a way to bring Warren home. He knew these things took time, but it wasn't good enough - not when their love was out there waiting.

When Charles's mind did brush his own, he felt so relieved he could have cried. _He's alive._ That simple message left Peter shaking, and Kurt moved to sit beside him, wrapping his tail around Peter's hips. It was a moment longer before Charles continued. _They're on their way back. He's apparently exhausted but he's mostly unhurt. He'll need a medical examination when he's back, and then he can see you._

 _We'll be waiting when he lands_ , Peter informed Charles, racing down to the bay for the Blackbird with Kurt. If Charles wanted to stop them, he didn't try particularly hard. And it wasn't long before the Blackbird appeared. The jet doors opened, and Piotr was the first to step out, Kitty holding onto his hand. A moment later Storm followed, and Warren was leaning against her, wrapped in her cloak, unsteady on his feet and using his wings to balance. 

He looked up, seeing Peter and Kurt there, and his face lit up in delight. He stumbled forwards a few frantic steps before Peter rushed to him, hugging him and helping take his weight. Ororo caught his eye and nodded. 

"We want a doctor to look him over. He needs a rest."

"Are you hurt?" Kurt asked, frowning as he reached for the fastening of Storm's cloak. Warren shook his head, ducking back, but letting Peter lead him to the infirmary. Hank smiled, and gestured to the examination table. Warren climbed on, keeping Storm's cloak around himself, until Hank stepped over.

"Do you want me to ask them to leave?" He asked, and Warren shook his head, removing the cloak.

Peter stared at the blue leather across his body, the way Warren was naked other than his underwear and the strange belt which connected to his throat and wrists, and tried not to follow those thoughts to their logical conclusion. Hank had clearly made the same mental leap.

"If you need... I can ask them to go? Do you…? Is there…?" He floundered for his words when Storm appeared, blood dried on her arm from a cut on her shoulder.

"He doesn't," she stated. "We got there in time. But his wings..."

Warren flinched, but obediently stretched out his wings, revealing that several of the feathers on one side had been hacked away.

Peter stared in horror, scarcely able to process what he was seeing. Warren’s beautiful wings had been hurt, some of his feathers cut back cruelly. “Why?” He gasped, and Warren looked away, face burning in shame.

“She didn’t want him able to fly,” Ororo answered, earning a gasp from Kurt. Peter squeezed Warren’s hand, and Kurt did the same on his other side, reassuring him that he wasn’t his own. Peter felt the moment Warren relaxed a little, his thumb brushing over the back of Peter’s hand. 

“Will zey heal?” Kurt asked anxiously, gazing at Warren with his yellow eyes wide with concern.

“They will,” Hank promised, and Peter tried to ignore the slight uncertainty in the doctor’s voice. “But it might be a while, until his next moult…”

Warren groaned, pulling his hands away so that he was able to curl up on the bed and drape his wings over himself. 

“Warren, I need to examine you…” Hank muttered, but it was Ororo who crouched beside him, making Warren look at her. 

“That woman won’t harm you. Let Hank check nothing is broken, and then you can go back to your room with Kurt and Peter.”

“And pretend it never happened?” Warren asked, his voice bitter with sarcasm.

“No. Accept that it did, that you escaped, that you move on.” Ororo’s voice was surprisingly tender, and she reached out towards his wrists. “Can I get this off you?”

“Will you burn it?” Warren mumbled, but held out his wrists. Peter itched to free him himself but he knew this was one of those times when being fast wouldn’t actually help. He watched as the restraints were removed and Hank examined his and Kurt’s boyfriend. While Hank was checking Warren over, Kurt bamfed up beside him, reaching for Peter’s hand. Peter held back just as tight.

Eventually, Hank was content with what he had found. “Alright. You can go back to your room with these two, but I need you to take it very easy, alright? And you can attempt flying under supervision in a few days - but Warren, I wouldn’t try on your own. You’re probably uneven. We can see what we can do to balance it, to allow you some degree of freedom before the moult…”

Warren gazed at the floor silently, and it was Peter who nodded. 

“We’ll take care of him.”

“See that you do,” Ororo agreed, reaching out to open the door for them. 

The walk back to Warren’s room passed in silence. Warren hesitated in the doorway.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I… I didn’t want that.”

“You vere kidnapped. We know you did not vant it, and we are not angry with you,” Kurt promised sincerely. “I swear we are not blaming you, Varren.”

“I just…” Warren flinched, stumbling over to a pair of pyjama pants on the floor and pulling them on. “I feel like I’m still there. It… it was so dirty, and I thought… I’d never see the sun… never see the two of you again.”

“We are here now,” Peter promised, and Kurt smiled, embracing Warren. After a moment, Warren returned the embrace, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s hair. 

“I suppose I’d best get the wing harness…” Warren muttered. “No one wants to see me looking all uneven.”

“You’re still handsome,” Peter reassured, knowing how Warren hated being told he was beautiful. “You don’t need to hide them.”

Warren nodded hesitantly. He’d been shy about his wings at first - his father had taught him they were shameful, and he’d attempted for years to conceal them. Even when he’d first come to the school, he’d spent hours each day wearing a painful harness that strapped his wings to his body and hid them from view.

He’d gained in confidence enough to show his wings off, but he still jolted away whenever anyone touched them. Peter supposed that this whole situation just proved Warren’d been right.

“You feel her touch you still?” Kurt asked, concerned. “Zat… must be very hard.”

“I was… yeah. I wasn’t… I didn’t think anyone was gonna get there in time,” Warren admitted. “But they did, so… yeah. I got lucky.” He closed his eyes.

“Vould you like us to touch them?” Kurt asked carefully. “To get away her touch. Obviously we vill not if you do not want us to, but if it would help… it vould be an honour.”

Warren was silent for a moment, mulling it over, and then he nodded. “That...that would be good. I feel so tired… but just… if you can brush through and straighten any bent feathers or anything… please…” He flinched a little as though he felt he was asking too much, and Peter wanted to yell at anyone who had ever told Warren that his mutation was anything other than spectacular. But he wanted to help, so he held his tongue and reached out to brush his fingers over the feathers.

Warren gasped slightly, holding his wings out, his eyes fluttering closed. Peter carefully brushed his fingers through them, wondering at their softness. He’d never touched them so carefully before - he’d only brushed against them. But this was different. On the other side, Kurt was doing the same, using his sharp claws to pick carefully through the wings. Warren shuddered, his feathers rustling, but it didn’t look like discomfort, and Peter stored that information away for future use. After a few moments he appeared more settled, and Peter lay down on the bed, letting Warren curl up over him with Kurt at their side, Warren’s wings spread out like a blanket above them. The rough edge of one cropped feather pressed against his arm, and he brushed a hand across Warren’s hip. “You’re safe.”

Warren allowed exhaustion to claim him now that he was out of danger. Kurt watched him sleep, a shy smile on his lips. “He is home. Ve can take care of him,” Kurt whispered, and Peter nodded his agreement, following Warren to sleep.

The next morning, the boys were woken by Hank knocking on their door, demanding to see the patient. Warren managed to withstand his examination with good humour, before curling up against them, his knees against his chest. Hank had repeated the advice that he couldn’t fly.

“I’m useless,” Warren muttered. “If I can’t fly, I can’t help any of you, I’m just-”

“You help,” Kurt said simply, and Peter reached to squeeze Warren’s hand. 

“Last night, when we stroked your wings… you seemed to like that. Could I try again?”

After a moment Warren smiled, stretching out his wings and moving to lay on his front. “You can touch the back. That way you’re not near where it’s injured.” 

Peter moved to straddle Warren’s hips, careful not to put too much weight down on him as he began to run his fingers along the soft feathers which covered the point where his wings emerged, following the path they made, up towards the joints. Beneath him, Warren moaned softly, and Peter smirked. 

“I zink that he likes zis,” Kurt said, with a teasing note of innocence in his voice. “Perhaps I can help also, Varren. Would you like zat?”

Warren nodded, burying his face against a pillow, and the two of them set to work. Kurt’s strong fingers rubbed at the joints, easing away tension in the muscles, while Peter set about tracing the spine of each feather, worshipping them with his fingers. There was a faint blush to Warren’s face as the two of them mapped out his wings between them.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him, swallowing up Warren’s moans, and time seemed to pass in a haze, Peter focusing on the gentle touches he was providing. Eventually, Warren shifted, guiding them to lie beside him, touches giving way to tender kisses which grew more heated.

Afterwards he lay there between them, as Kurt patted idly at the soft down that marked the underside of one wing. Peter gazed at him fondly. “Feel better?”

“Much better,” Warren agreed. “They… they feel like part of me now.”

“That’s good,” Kurt mumbled, nuzzling into Warren’s shoulder as Peter tilted his head up for another kiss. 

“Anytime you want us to play with your wings, you just need to ask.” 

Warren’s shy expression made Peter think that Warren would be asking very soon.


End file.
